kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kexon
Omega Omega is the former name of my original character that appears in Kingdom Hearts Legacy Kingdom Hearts Legacy. He weilds a double-bladed axe infused with the powers of darkness, although Omega himself weilds the element Ice. His main goal is to bring Organization XIII back to power and use them as his own personal minions. Life Before Omega was born in the world of Metropolia. He was raised in the city, where he learned how to do many things. He and his sister lived together. They were twins. Omega thought that nothing could happen to his perfect life. Then the Heartless came. The world was engulfed in Darkness. Awakening Omega awoke in Twilight Town, but no Organization XIII member was in sight. He then wondered through the town, until he stumbled across a doorway that led to another world. Omega stepped through and found himself in a long abandoned Castle Oblivion, where he set up his base of operations. He knew of only one thing to do. Bring back this Organization XIII that was mentioned in the archives and use them to find his family, and unite them once again. Here and Now After months of research and training, Omega was out for revenge against the Heartless. It was finally time to reunite his family. While searching for remnants of his lost world and possibly any trace of Organization XIII, he ran across a reforming End of the World, containing a record from the world of Metropolia, revealing that his former name was Neko. Omega then took the name of Kexon, and anagram of Neko, except with an X. With a new name and new leads to his search, Kexon is ready to take on anything. Weapon Omega's double-sided axe is called Shortcut to Oblivion. It is injected with darkness. He also enjoys flash freezing his enemies. Quotes In Battle "Enter the frozen abyss!" "I am the end!" "Let the darkness take you in an icy grip!" Quotes "I am called Omega for in battle, for I am the last thing the opponent sees." "Do not fear the unknown." Alliances None, yet, but he is hoping to find companions soon, for he tires of being alone. Appearance Omega is pale, with black hair whose bangs reach just above his green eyes. He sometimes wears black armor in battle, but he usually just wears whatever he has on, which is a black zipper-hoodie, jeans, and black converse hi-tops. Personality Omega is a very manipulative person, always persuading others to his own advantage. He often holds grudges, but can also be very kind when he wants to be. Omega often keeps to himself, making many think he is anti-social. He has absolutly no patience for annoying people. Other Information *Omega is looking for his twin sister, Alpha, who weilds light and fire. They are opposite in nature. He believes she has been taken captive. *Rumor has it that he has replikas of every Organization XIII member, plus Naminé and the Riku Replica, and they are housed in a mysterious castle that lies in the Realm of In Between. |} |} |} |}